He's a Pirate
"He's a Pirate" is a 2003 track composed by Klaus Badelt and Hans Zimmer for the 2003 Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. It is featured on the soundtrack album of the film and is used at the beginning of the credits for the film. The track has been subject to a number of remix versions collected in an EP titled Pirates Remixed and separate singles released notably by Tiësto in 2006 and by Rebel in 2014. Renditions of the track were also used for the credits of the four Pirates sequels. Production Hans Zimmer was initially asked to score the film, but he gave the assignment to his colleague Klaus Badelt since he was working on another project at that time. However, he ended up writing most of the themes, including "He's A Pirate". ''Pirates Remixed'' EP Pirates Remixed is an EP that features remixes by Tiësto and other DJs of the song "He's a Pirate" composed by Klaus Badelt for the Disney movie Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. It was made available for download exclusively through iTunes, via the official EP website. Walt Disney Records also has a promotional CD which contains nine tracks total, including two tracks from the original scores, and radio edits. EMI also was licensed to create a CD which contained the Tiësto remixes and the Jack Theme Suite from the second film's score. Along with the digital download and the limited CD releases, it was also released as a promotional copy on vinyl. The vinyl version came under the name Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Remixes and contained a remix not available on either the digital download or the CD versions. Tiësto also released an alternative "He's a Pirate" remix as a bonus track on his Elements of Life album. Formats The digital download had 6 tracks that included a radio edit, and remixes, whereas the Walt Disney Records CD had 9 tracks including 7 track versions of "He's a Pirate" in addition to 2 tracks, the original score of "Swords Crossed" and "Jack Theme Suite". Walt Disney Records also released a promotional vinyl version with 6 tracks including five of "He's a Pirate". Digital download # He's a Pirate (Radio Edit Remix) - 4:10 # He's a Pirate (Tribal Treasure Remix) - 8:17 # He's a Pirate (Pelo Verde Remix) - 5:17 # He's a Pirate (Pete 'n' Red's Jolly Roger Trance Remix) - 5:44 # He's a Pirate (Chris Joss Ship Ahoy Tribal Remix) - 4:46 # He's a Pirate (Orchestral Remix) - 7:04 Walt Disney Records CD # He's a Pirate (Tiësto Radio Edit) - 4:05 # He's a Pirate (Pete 'n' Red's Jolly Roger Radio Edit) - 3:11 # Swords Crossed (Original Score) - 3:17 # He's a Pirate (Friscia & Lamboy Tribal Treasure Mix) - 8:17 # He's a Pirate (Pelo Verde Mix) - 5:14 # He's a Pirate (Tiësto Remix) - 7:03 # He's a Pirate (Pete 'n' Red's Jolly Roger Trance Mix) - 5:43 # He's a Pirate (Chris Joss Ship Ahoy Tribal Mix) - 4:43 # Jack Theme Suite (New Score Cue from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) - 6:11 Walt Disney Records promotional vinyl # He's a Pirate (Tiësto Remix) - 7:03 # He's a Pirate (Friscia & Lamboy Tribal Treasure Mix) - 8:16 # He's a Pirate (Pete 'n' Red's Jolly Roger Trance Mix) - 5:43 # Swords Crossed (NK & Funky Junction Cursed Square Trubolenza) - 6:24 # He's a Pirate (Pelo Verde Mix) - 5:14 # He's a Pirate (Chris Joss Ship Ahoy Tribal Mix) - 4:43 EMI Records CD # He's a Pirate (Tiësto Radio Edit) - 4:05 # He's a Pirate (Tiësto Remix) - 7:03 # He's a Pirate (Tiësto Orchestral Remix) - 7:03 # Jack Theme Suite (New Score Cue from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) - 6:11 Tiësto Remixes "He's a Pirate - Tiësto Remixes" was a separate 2006 single release by Tiësto considered a dance release version of Klaus Badelt's "He's A Pirate" and commercially successful in various European Singles' Charts after release on EMI Records. Track list #"He's A Pirate" (Tiësto Radio Edit) (4:05) #"He's a Pirate" (Tiësto Remix) (7:03) #"He's a Pirate" (Tiësto Orchestral Remix) (7:03) #"Hans Zimmer - Jack Theme Suite" (New Score Cue from "Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest) (6:11) Appearances The remixes have also been included in a number of compilations including: *Tiësto's Trance Night – Winter Edition 2007 *Tiësto's Trance 2007 – The Hit-Mix *Tiësto's Elements of Life (2007) Charts Rebel version }} In 2014, the Belgian DJ and music producer Rebel made a remix under the title "Black Pearl (He's a Pirate)" featuring Sidney Housen becoming a hit for Rebel in France, Belgium and Switzerland. References External links * ** Internet Archive version Category:2005 singles Category:2006 singles Category:2006 EPs Category:2014 singles Category:2005 songs Category:Songs written for films Category:Pirates of the Caribbean music Category:2006 remix albums Category:Remix EPs Category:Walt Disney Records EPs Category:Walt Disney Records remix albums Category:EMI Records singles Category:ITunes-exclusive releases Category:Disney songs